Field
Embodiments of the invention are generally directed to animated video sequences. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to hybrid approaches for creating animated video from computer renderings of three-dimensional (3D) models and in some cases hand-drawn line work supplied by animators.
Description of the Related Art
For many years, animated video has been created from a set of individually hand drawn frames. In recent years, computer software applications have been developed that can also generate animated video. For example, software may provide an animator with an application used to draw animation frames. Further, computer graphics applications may be used to create animated video from complex 3D models. For example, a broad variety of computer software and techniques have been developed to render computer generated images (CGI) from 3D models. Such approaches have been very successful—both artistically and commercially—at creating animated video.
At the same time, hand drawn animation and CGI rendering each produce distinctive results. For example, in the case of hand-drawn animation, it is difficult for an animator to create consistent line work across many frames, as small wobble or other variation in the individual lines tends to appear from frame to frame. Further, the medium used for hand drawing (e.g., painting with a brush) tends to appear different from frame to frame regardless of how consistent the artist is in painting individual lines. This effect is more apparent when an artist is animating slow or subtle motion. In contrast, the shading, shadow and depth created using CGI rendering produces can provide a very consistent appearance for subtle manipulations of curves. Of course, either approach may be used to produce aesthetically pleasing results and an art director may desire to rely on one form of animation over another to create a particular effect.